greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
WWE King of the Ring (2017)
WWE King of the Ring (2017) was a pay-per-view event, produced by 2KEPGames and it featured both the RAW and Smackdown Live brands. It took place at the Coliseo de Puerto Rico in San Juan, Puerto Rico. King of the Ring Results |-|Match #1= It was a match of twists and turns but would you expect anything different in a Gauntlet Match? Read More... |-|Match #2= After having the world bet against him to even make it past the first round, Karl Anderson entered San Juan with a chip on his shoulder but Luke Harper had an even bigger one and only one these men advanced to the finals Read More... |-|Match #3= In his first PPV match back as Cruiserweight Champion, Neville pulled out all the stops to survive with his title but Hideo Itami was not going down without a fight. Read More... |-|Match #4= It was a rivalry renewed as "The Monster Among Men" battled "The Big Dog" with that pivotal final spot in the finals on the line and it came down to sheer guts, determination and who wants it more. Read More... |-|Match #5= If you didn't believe in Seth Rollins before, you should after "The Kingslayer" (less than 100%) gutted it out in a Triple Threat Match that nearly saw him lose the title but he preserved his passion to survive but what followed sent shock-waves throughout Smackdown Live. Read More... |-|Match #6= It was nothing but pure destruction when the Authors of Pain challenged for the RAW Tag Team Championship and it took The Revival a mere minutes to realize that they may have bitten off way more than they can chew. Read More... |-|Match #7= This all came about because the arrogant champion "begging" for some real competition and real competition is what she received but once the bell rang the arrogance turned into viciousness Read More... |-|Match #8= It was a unique match-up for the WWE Championship, two masters of mind games laid it all out there to walk away with the richest prize on RAW but a dark and confusing twist changed the outcome. Read More... |-|Match #9= It came down to two former allies as "The Monster" battled "The Deranged" in the Finals of the King of the Ring Tournament with only one man heading to Summerslam. Read More... |-|Match #10= It has come down to this, one man wants to solidify his dominance on Smackdown Live while the other man embraces his "demons" to further his thirst for vengeance, but a shocking betrayal has changed everything. Read More... |-|Kickoff #1= The night full of twists and turns wasted little time in shocking us all as a "Bruiserweight" showed his true colors. Read More... |-|Kickoff #2= Who would've imagined that all of this came about when one man lacked respect for the other behind closed doors?. Read More... Tournament Bracket Multimedia Photos |-|Promotional Photos= KOTR_2018_Poster.png|The WWE King of the Ring Promotional Poster featuring Smackdown Live's World Heavyweight Champion Finn Balor KOTR_Live_Stream_Banner_(6).png|The Official King of the Ring Live Stream Banner feat. Bray Wyatt, Shinsuke Nakamura, Finn Balor & Big E KOTR_Live_Stream_Banner_(5).png|Who will leave King of the Ring with the World Heavyweight Championship? KOTR_Live_Stream_Banner_(1).png|Will Bray Wyatt leave Puerto Rico as WWE Champion? KOTR_Live_Stream_Banner_(4).png|Will Finn Balor's "Demons" ensure he retains his World Heavyweight Championship? |-|Show Screencaps= Kick-Off Tag Team Match Kick-Off_Tag_(11)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(12)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(13)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(14)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(15)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(16)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(17)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(18)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(19)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(20)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(21)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(22)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(23)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(24)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(25)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(26)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(27)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(28)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(29)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017)_(2).png Kick-Off_Tag_(3)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(4)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(5)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(6)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(30)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(1)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(7)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(8)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(9)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(10)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Kick-Off_Tag_(31)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png No Disqualification Match NoDQ_(14)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(15)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(16)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(17)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(18)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(19)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(20)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(2)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(3)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(4)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(5)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(6)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(7)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(8)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(9)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(10)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(11)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(1)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(21)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(22)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(12)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png NoDQ_(13)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Main Show Gauntlet Match GauntletMatch_(2)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(3)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(4)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(5)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(6)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(7)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(8)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(9)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(10)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(11)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(12)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(13)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(14)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(15)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(16)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(17)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(18)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Gauntlet_Match_(19)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(20)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(21)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(22)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(23)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(24)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(25)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(26)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(27)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(28)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(29)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(30)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(31)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(32)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(33)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(34)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(35)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(36)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(37)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(38)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(39)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(40)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(41)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(42)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(43)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(44)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(45)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(46)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(47)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(48)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(49)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(50)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(51)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(52)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(53)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(54)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(55)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(56)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(57)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(58)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(59)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(60)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(61)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(62)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(63)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(64)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(65)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GaunletMatch_(66)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(67)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(68)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(69)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(70)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(71)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(72)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(73)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(74)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(75)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(76)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(77)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(78)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(79)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(80)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(81)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(82)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(83)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(84)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(85)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(86)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(87)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(88)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(89)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(90)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(91)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(92)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(93)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(94)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(95)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(96)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(97)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(98)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(99)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(100)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(101)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(102)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(104)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(1)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(103)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(105)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(106)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(108)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(109)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(110)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(111)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(112)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(113)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(107)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(114)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(115)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(116)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(117)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png GauntletMatch_(118)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Luke Harper vs. Karl Anderson KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(2)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(3)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(4)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(5)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(6)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(7)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(8)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(9)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(10)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(11)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(12)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemi-Final_(Harper-Anderson)_(13)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(14)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(15)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal (Harper-Anderson) (1) - King of the Ring (2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Harper-Anderson)_(16)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Cruiserweight Championship Match CWTitle_(2)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(3)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(4)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(5)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(6)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(7)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(8)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(9)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(10)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(11)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(12)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(13)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(14)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(15)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(16)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(17)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(18)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(19)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(20)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(21)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(22)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(23)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(24)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(25)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(26)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(27)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(28)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(29)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(30)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(31)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(32)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle (1) - King of the Ring (2017).png CWTitle_(33)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png CWTitle_(34)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png Braun Strowman vs. Roman Reigns KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(2)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(3)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(4)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(5)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(6)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(7)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(8)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(9)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(10)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(11)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal (Reigns-Strowman) (1) - King of the Ring (2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(12)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(13)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(14)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(15)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(17)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(16)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png KOTRSemiFinal_(Reigns-Strowman)_(18)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png United States Championship Triple Threat USTitle_(2)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(3)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(4)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(5)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(6)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(7)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(8)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(9)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(10)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(11)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(12)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(13)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(14)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(15)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(16)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(17)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(18)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(19)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(20)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(21)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(22)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(23)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(24)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(25)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(26)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(27)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(28)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(29)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(30)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle (1) - King of the Ring (2017).png USTitle_(31)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(32)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(33)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(34)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(35)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(36)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(37)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(38)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(39)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(40)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(41)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(42)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(43)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(44)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(45)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(46)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(47)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(48)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(49)-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(50)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(51)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(52)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(53)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(54)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(55)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(56)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(57)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(58)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(59)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png USTitle_(60)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAW Tag Team Championship Match RAWTagTeamTitles_(2)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png|Paul Ellering makes his first appearance with the Authors of Pain on the main roster. RAWTagTeamTitles_(3)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(4)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(5)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(6)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(7)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(8)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(9)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(10)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(11)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(12)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(13)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(14)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(15)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(16)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(17)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(18)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(19)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(20)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(21)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(22)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(23)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(24)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(25)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(26)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(27)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(28)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(29)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(30)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(31)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(1)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(32)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWTagTeamTitles_(33)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAW Women's Championship Match RAWWomensTitle_(2)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(3)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(5)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle (4) - King of the Ring (2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(6)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(7)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(8)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(9)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(10)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(11)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(12)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(13)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(14)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(15)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(16)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(17)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(18)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(19)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(20)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(21)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(22)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(23)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(24)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(25)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(26)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(27)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(28)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(29)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(30)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(31)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(32)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(33)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(34)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(35)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(36)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle (1) - King of the Ring (2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(37)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(38)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(39)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png RAWWomensTitle_(40)_-_King_of_the_Ring_(2017).png WWE Championship Match To Be Added Braun Strowman vs. Luke Harper To Be Added World Heavyweight Championship Last Man Standing To Be Added Videos |-|Promos= World Heavyweight Championship Last Man Standing (King of the Ring Promo) Bray Wyatt set to defend WWE Title against Shinsuke Nakamura at King of the Ring-0 |-|Pre-Show= WWE 2K18 Universe Mode - WWE King of the Ring �� - Kick-Off |-|Main Show= WWE 2K18 Universe Mode - King of the Ring �� Category:2017 Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:WWE King of the Ring Category:RAW Category:Smackdown Live Category:Year IV